Song-Fic One-Shot Shuffle
by You'veGotMeAndJesus
Summary: Just some one-shots based off of songs that pop up randomly on my music player! Won't just be one couple; it will be whatever couple I think fits the song the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! This is my first time doing Teen Wolf fanfiction. I usually write for Degrassi (with one exception of Austin and Ally). I originally started writing these when the internet was down at my house and this was the only thing I could think of to do to stay sane, but i just thought I might as well share them with all of you. Hope you enjoy them! This one's Can't Sleep Tonight by Allstar Weekend.**

Can't Sleep Tonight: Scott and Kira 

Scott McCall was currently tossing and turning in his bed, trying his best to fall asleep. He couldn't figure out what it was that kept keeping him up every night. He was a werewolf for goodness sakes! He spent his days in school and his nights chasing demons and other supernatural creatures out of Beacon Hills. He never got a minute's time to himself, so how in the world could he not be tired? There was a very simple answer to this question:

Kira

Yes, Kira. The kitsune was the reason Scott McCall could not sleep at night. He really was trying to fall asleep, don't get him wrong. It's just that every time he tried to shut his eyes, hers were staring back at him. Every second his head wasn't wrapped up in the supernatural craziness that was Beacon Hills, it was wrapped up in her. The way she smelled, the way she walked, the way she said his name, and just…her. Everything about this girl drove him crazy.

Scott sees Kira almost every day, but it's never enough for him. He wants to be with her all the time. He knows the reason he can't sleep is because she's not with him. They'd had a conversation one Saturday evening after Scott had asked her if she wanted to just stay over because it was so late. The two of them had just started dating a couple weeks ago, and so she explained to him that she was not ready to stay the night with him yet, even in the most innocent of ways. He told her that he understood.

And he did understand, he really did. However, just because he understood doesn't mean it wasn't killing him inside. He knows that he needs to wait until she's comfortable for things like that, but he just can't seem to stop himself from thinking about it. He can't stop himself from thinking about her.

So until that day when she decides she's ready to take that next step, Scott McCall will be patiently (or not so patiently) waiting for her. Until that day, he won't be able to sleep a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! How'd you like the first chapter? I know it was kind of short, but I have one coming up that will definitely make up for it and then some. Feel free to leave me a review if you liked it! Or if you didn't like it, you can still leave a review! Thanks for reading! **

Walk Away by The Script: Lydia and Jackson

Every day, Jackson Whitmore found himself wondering one thing: why was she still with him? After everything that he put her through during their relationship, why in the world would Lydia Martin; beautiful, perfect Lydia Martin, want to stay with him?

If he asked anyone at school the answer to that question, they would tell him that it's because he was the star. He was the captain of the lacrosse team. At this, he would begrudgingly respond, "Co-captain," and walk away. While that is what it would look like to the outside world, Jackson knows that isn't the real reason. Lydia likes to put up this front like she's one of those ditsy girls who only goes after the stars, but he knows her better than that. He knows her better than anyone.

No one knows the true Jackson and Lydia except for Jackson and Lydia.

They may think they know about how awful of a person he is, and they may think that they know how awful of a person he is towards her; but the truth is that they don't know anything. They don't know what goes on behind their walls.

The truth is that it's much worse.

Jackson isn't proud of it, but it's the unfortunate truth. He truly loves Lydia. Sometimes, he even regrets the way he treats her. I guess that's why she stays with him: because she knows he regrets it. But is that really good enough? When you spend so many nights screaming at the top of your lungs at each other, flinging things around the room in fits of rage, is it really enough that he doesn't mean it?

He knows that if he were her, he would have left a long time ago. She could do so much better than him. Sure he's the star of the school, but she could do so much better. She deserved better. But the truth is, Lydia isn't with Jackson Whitmore because he's the star lacrosse player.

Lydia Martin is with Jackson Whitmore because she is in love with him.

Once that L-word is out there, there's no turning back. No matter what horrible things he says to her, she's going to stay with him. She's going to stay with him because she believes in him. She once told him that she knew he had a soul even though he was heartless. She knows her Jackson is somewhere hiding underneath all that bravado, and until she finds it, Lydia will stay.

Lydia Martin will not walk away.

**What'd you guys think? Review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a little bit longer, you guys. Hope you like it :)**

Still That Girl by Britt Nicole: Stiles and Malia

When Stiles Stilinski walked into his room one Sunday afternoon, the last thing he expected to see was his girlfriend crying hysterically on his bed.

He would probably feel like a jerk if he ever actually said it out loud, but Stiles always thought that girls were the most beautiful when they cried. The first girl he noticed it with was Lydia Martin. He didn't know how to explain it, but something about seeing her cry made her feel more real to him. She always wore a lot of makeup and made sure that she was absolutely flawless when she was around other people, but seeing that makeup run down her face along with her tears, seeing that wall that she had put up for the rest of the world come crumbling down, made him see her for the natural beauty she was, inside and out.

This time, however, it was a different girl. This time it was Malia Hale. Malia didn't try to make herself look perfect for everyone, but she did put up walls the same way Lydia did. When Stiles approached her, she finally recognized his presence. When those big, blue eyes peered up at him, his heart almost beat out of its chest and broke into pieces simultaneously. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. Not his Malia. His Malia was always so strong and brave and determined. This Malia was just a shadow of her former self.

Stiles sat down on the bed and Malia immediately dove into his arms. He tried to make her calm down by running his hand through her hair, but it just made her cry harder. "Malia, baby, what's wrong?" he finally asked her. Malia tried to answer, but her sobs had yet to slow, so all that came out where pained attempts at speech.

After a couple more minutes of the two just sitting there, Malia crying and Stiles attempting to comfort her in whatever way he knew how, Stiles noticed that Malia was clenching one of her fists. He slowly moved one of his hands to her fist, rested it on top, and waited for her to have some sort of reaction. Her crying had finally begun to slow, and now she was just numb. He didn't get any reaction from her, so he slowly pried her fingers open, one by one, and retrieved the object inside.

When he opened the piece of paper, he discovered it was a drawing. No doubt it was drawn by little hands. The drawing was of two people standing in front of a house. The two people appeared to be girls, as they had triangles for dresses and long lines at the top of their heads for hair. He smiled at the picture, even though he didn't really know what it was he was looking at.

Suddenly, Malia uttered her first words since Stiles had found her in his room a half an hour ago. "Turn it over."

Stiles did as he was told. When he turned the piece of paper over, he found a barely legible sentence written on the back:

I love my sissy.

As he read the words, he noticed Malia's grip on his waist tighten even more. Now he was starting to understand. Stiles put the paper down on his bed and looked down at his girlfriend. Her eyes met his and his heart almost broke all over again. "Malia, I'm so sorry."

She looked at him for another couple of seconds and then removed her arms from his chest only to fling them around his neck. "Today's her birthday," she whispered in explanation. Stiles kept one arm wrapped around the small of her back while the other was drawing small circles near her shoulder blades when he heard something that made his heart freeze:

"How could I do that?"

It took him a minute, but he eventually responded, "It wasn't your fault, Li."

At this, she loosened her hold on his neck enough to stare him in the face. "Yes it was, Stiles. I killed her. I killed my little sister," she told him, broken.

"You were nine years old. You were turning. You had no idea what you were doing. You had no control," he explained calmly.

Malia shifted her position to where she was now sitting sideways on Stiles' lap with her arms back around his waist and her head resting on his chest. He gladly welcomed her by circling his arms around her waist once more. "I just wish I could go back. Back to being innocent and young and carefree. Back with my family."

"Well, you have one of those three things." Stiles told her in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You're still young! No teenager is carefree whether they are a were-coyote or not, and you're definitely not innocent," he said in a seductive voice and winked at her.

"Shut up!" Malia said as she playfully smacked Stiles on the chest.

"Sorry, I just knew that would get a smile out of you. And it worked too, didn't it?"

"Yes, it worked, you jerk," she replied, laughing and hitting him again. "But seriously though. I was a different person back then, Stiles. I was so full of life. I had promise. I won first place at the science fair! Now look at me. I can barely understand the periodic table! Why did my whole life have to turn upside down?"

"Malia, I honestly don't know the answer to that. But what I do know is that you are a strong, beautiful, vibrant, independent force to be reckoned with; and you wouldn't be who you are today without the things you've had to go through in life. I know you feel like you've changed a lot since you were younger, but you're still that girl, Malia. At least you can be if you choose to be. You think Malia Tate had promise? Well I think that Malia Hale is going to change the world."

Again, Malia stared at Stiles for what seemed like forever before she slowly leaned in and kissed his lips. "You are the best, you know that?"

"Well, yeah, I try," he responded, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I love you so much, Stiles," Malia said before she threw her arms around his neck to hug him once again.

When she finally pulled away, he brought her lips back to his and whispered, "I love you too." After they were kissing for a while, Malia changed her position again so that she was straddling Stiles' lap. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"What was I thinking? Why would I ever want to go back to being innocent?" she questioned as she gently pushed Stiles onto his back.

As she brought her lips back down to his, he said huskily, "I don't know, but I like it better this way."

Just before she attacked his lips with her own, she responded, "Me too."

**So what'd you think? Reviews are wonderful :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! This one is back to being short again, but only because this popped up in my music player and I had no clue what to do with it for this show. So here you go. Enjoy! :) **

New State of Mind by Matt Maher : Stiles and Lydia

Lydia Martin was a lot like grace. Stiles Stilinski had never really experienced that much grace, but based on what little grace he had received, he knew that she was it. He often wondered how he could live without her. With all of the crazy werewolf and other supernatural stuff that comes along with being Scott McCall's best friend, sometimes he wonders why they even try. Then he looks at Lydia: his rock, his home, his small piece of normal. Yes, the banshee was his normal. When he looks at Lydia, he sees the world through new eyes. Everything seems brighter and more meaningful. The world just seems like a better place.

He was so blessed to have Lydia in his life. He knows that he's not the type of guy that she usually goes for. He knows he's not Jackson Whitmore. And he's definitely not Aiden. He's Stiles. Ridiculous, spaztastic, klutzy Stiles. He literally trips his way through life, but she completes him anyway.

Lydia Martin was also a lot like mercy. She was so perfect and he was so…Stiles. He knew she deserved better. At least he thought she deserved better. The truth is, she really couldn't do too much better than Stiles Stilinski, but he would never think that way. He would always have Lydia on a pedestal, and he would always be standing at the bottom.

The fact that she finally noticed him after he pined for her for so long was just amazing. Even though he had this ten-year plan to get her to fall in love with him, deep in his heart, he'd never actually expected it to happen. The day that Lydia Martin told him that she loved him, he was completely overjoyed and dumbstruck. After being in love with her for nearly ten years, he knew the value of the fortune he'd just acquired. He also knew that he would spend the rest of his life trying to earn it.

Another thing that Stiles Stilinski knew was that with her, everything would be okay. Through all the crazy things that he and his friends have to go through, he'll be more than alright. Thanks to Lydia Martin, he was walking around in a new state of mind.

**Reviews make me smile :) Share your thoughts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, everybody. This is my super duper long one. It will make up for all of my short ones, I promise. It took me way more time than it should have for a one-shot. Thanks for reading! :) **

Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift: Stiles and Lydia

It was common knowledge that Stiles Stilinski was in love with Lydia Martin. It was also common knowledge that Lydia Martin did not give Stiles Stilinski the time of day. Or at least that was how it appeared. What was not common knowledge was that this wasn't entirely true.

They were sitting out on Lydia's lawn just looking up at the stars. Every once in a while, when she thought he wasn't looking. Lydia would stare into Stiles' eyes. She couldn't explain why, but she was so fascinated by them. She especially liked them on nights like this, when the two of them were sitting out under the stars. She could see the reflection of the stars in his eyes and it was one of the prettiest things that seven-year-old Lydia had ever seen. Not even the stars shined as bright as that boy's eyes.

Little did they know, Stiles' mom and dad and Lydia's mom were sitting in the dining room, looking at their children, smiling and laughing at each other. Even if Stiles wasn't watching as Lydia stole glances at him, their parents were.

"You know those two are going to get married one day, right?" the Sherriff asked Mrs. Martin. She didn't answer. All she did was roll her eyes with Stiles' mother and mutter to herself, "Oh, my my my."

The next day, Lydia was over at Stiles' house. He had just recently come home from his karate lessons and he was bragging about how good he was at it.

"I bet I could take you," Lydia said, slightly irritated now due to him rambling on about his lessons for the last ten minutes.

"Lydia, are you serious? You think you could take me? Please."

"What makes you think I can't?" she questioned him challengingly.

"Well, for starters, I'm bigger than you."

"You're bigger than me?"

"Yeah, I'm bigger than you. I could take you down easy," he told her confidently.

"You really think so?" asked Lydia, taking a step closer to her friend.

"I know so," Stiles responded, also stepping closer.

"Oh, yeah?" Another step.

"Yeah!" Another step.

"Well then prove it."

The two were practically nose to nose by this point. After she said this, Stiles finally decided that it would be best to shut his mouth. "Uh…I have to go to the bathroom. Be back in a second!" he called out as he was running back into the house to avoid the confrontation that was very close to taking place.

He never did beat her up.

Two years later, Stiles and Lydia were nine years old. The two friends were walking around the neighborhood. They couldn't go that far without adults. Stiles and Lydia were walking around the block, their domain, when Lydia suddenly stopped. Stiles walked another couple of steps before he realized that his friend was not behind him. "What's up, Lyd?" he questioned as he walked back toward her.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, Lyd?"

"Have you ever…" she trailed off in embarrassment.

"Spit it out, Lydia," Stiles told her, grabbing one of her hands.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Stiles was a little taken aback by this question. "Have you?"

"I asked you first," she declared, standing her guard.

"No, Lydia, I haven't."

Lydia suddenly got a smile on her face. Stiles swore for a second that he detected a hint of evil, but he just let it slide and continued walking in the direction they were heading before she threw him completely off guard. A second later, he found out that he was right.

"Kiss me." Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around with this dumbfounded look on his face. "What?"

"Kiss me."

"No."

"I dare you."

Lydia knew that Stiles couldn't resist a dare. "Lydia, really?"

"Yes."

Stiles stood there for a moment and then slowly began to make his way toward her. "I can't believe you're making me do this," he muttered as he grew closer to her. He started to lean in when she stopped him.

"What is the matter with you? Haven't you ever seen a movie? You're supposed to close your eyes."

"Oh my gosh. Okay. Here we go," he muttered as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

Stiles knew he was leaning in as slowly as possible to in order to prolong the resistance, but he figured that since they were standing so close, he should have reached her lips by now. He was just about to open his eyes to see how much farther he had to go when he felt himself tumbling to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lydia all the way back at the corner of the sidewalk they were walking on, nearly doubled over in laughter. "Oh, I'm going to get you for that, Lydia!" he called as he got up and began running toward her. He didn't really understand why at the time, but he was kind of disappointed when he didn't get to kiss her.

That was the day Stiles Stilinski fell in love with Lydia Martin.

Stiles and Lydia are now sixteen. Their days of running around the block and staring at the stars are over. They are in high school now. Lydia was in the popular crowd and Stiles was in the no-crowd. Shortly after the kiss incident, Lydia started hanging out with her girl friends more than Stiles, much to his chagrin. A little while after that, she stopped hanging out with him altogether. Now, every time he tries to talk to her, she pretends he doesn't exist. But even though Lydia Martin tries her very best to not notice her childhood friend, she still notices one thing:

His eyes still shined like pretty lights.

The two former friends had no reason to talk to each other. They were on polar opposites of the Beacon Hills food chain. Both of them thought their paths were forever destined to only cross every once in a while in the hallway between classes…until their worlds started to turn upside down. Stiles' best friend since forever, Scott McCall, was a werewolf; and Lydia Martin, the light of his life since they were seven years old, was a banshee. They couldn't ignore each other anymore.

There was one night in particular when they really couldn't ignore each other. A lot of stuff was going on in the supernatural world of Beacon Hills, and Stiles was the one who always figured everything out. Even so, he could not seem to crack this case. He called Lydia at the ungodly hour of two in the morning and asked her to take a drive with him.

"I just can't figure this out, Lydia. I've gone over everything I know over and over and over again, but I'm not coming up with anything. I can't sleep."

"Clearly. You drug me out of my house at 2:00 A.M. so we could go on a joy ride."

"Lyd, I'm serious." Expecting her to make another remark, all he found was silence. Curious, he turned his head to see her staring at him. "Lyd? You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "You just haven't called me that since we were kids."

"Oh," he responded. "Sorry."

"No," she told him quickly, grabbing the hand he had on the arm rest. "I like it."

He simply smiled at her as they both thought back to the time when their world was one block wide.

It didn't take long after that for the two former friends to become current lovers. Their parents may have talked about it, but even they didn't expect it to actually happen. No one did. But they had loved each other for a long time, whether they realized it or not, and they were all each other needed.

They were perfect for each other, but there was one night where things were anything but perfect. Lydia was over at Stile's house and they were watching a movie. All of a sudden, Lydia's phone lit up on the side table next to him. "Babe, your phone's ringing." He waited a minute for her to reach across the table, but she didn't respond. "Lyd?" She still didn't answer him or the phone. He looked over and noticed that she had fallen asleep while curled up in front of him. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. The phone was still going off and he decided to take a peak just to see who it was. He never would have expected to see that name again: Jackson. Seriously? Why was he calling her? She was his now. Why couldn't he respect that? It was that question that fueled his next action. He picked up his girlfriend's phone and accepted the call. "Jackson." He said into the receiver.

"Uh…yeah. Who is this?"

Oh, now he was just playing dumb. "Why are you calling her?"

"Is that any of your business?"

He couldn't help it. He lost it. "Darn right, it's my business. She's my girlfriend. She's not yours anymore. Why can't you respect that?" he yelled into the phone.

"Wait a second. Stilinski? Is that you?"

Unfortunately, Stiles didn't get the opportunity to answer. With all the excitement, he hadn't noticed that his sudden outburst had woken Lydia up from her slumber, and she did not look happy. "Stiles, what are you doing?" asked a seething Lydia. Stiles held up the phone, along with his other hand, in a motion of surrender.

"Stilinski? Stiles?"

Lydia snatched the phone from Stiles' hand and put the receiver up to her ear. "Jackson, I am so sorry. I'll call you back later."

"Whoa, wait a second!"

"What?" Lydia questioned, now sort of annoyed with the jock herself.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" he huffed.

"Good job, man. I know you're treating her better than I ever did. Hope you're not in the dog house for too long. That girl's a keeper."

"Thanks, Jackson," Stiles replied, slightly taken aback by Jackson's sudden niceness.

"No problem. 'Night, love birds."

Lydia was too angry to even give him a decent farewell. She simply hit the end button on the phone. "Well, this love bird is flying the coop," she said angrily as she got up off the couch, put on her heels and headed for the door.

"Lydia, wait!"

"What, Stiles? I can't believe you just did that!"

"Me? I'm the only one at fault here? Why was he calling you, Lydia?"

"Who calls me isn't any of your business, Stiles. Why did you…"

"It is my business if the person who calls you just so happens to be your ex-boyfriend and first love! I have a right to be concerned!"

"Okay, you do have a right to be concerned, but you still had no right to intercept my private phone call like that!"

She was about to walk out the door when his voice brought her back. "You still haven't told me why he was calling. She whipped back around and stomped back over toward Stiles, got right in his face, and said, "Because we're friends, Stiles. We can be friends, can't we?"

"No. No, you can't! You see how Scott and Allison try to be friends? Key word is try? They're constantly undressing each other with their eyes every time they see each other!"

"Well, I don't undress Jackson with my eyes, Stiles. In case you haven't noticed, he's kind of IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY!"

"You know what I mean, Lydia! I don't want you talking to him!"

"Okay, whoa," she said as she put her hands up and slowly backed away. She was no longer yelling, but each word was filled with so much malice that he wished she was yelling. "You don't get to be that boyfriend. You don't get to tell me what to do or who to see. You don't get to be every other boy I've ever been with, Stiles. I will NOT tolerate that anymore." She waited for a response, but all he did was hang his mouth agape. Lydia turned forcefully back around, opened the front door, and slammed it shut with all her might.

Stiles walked up to the front door and heard the distinct sound of sobs wracking his girlfriend's body as she walked to her car. What just happened? How did an evening so good end so badly? They were having a great time just watching movies together, but then stupid Jackson had to go and ruin it. He'd never seen himself like that before. He saw his name flash across that phone screen, and that was the last piece of the real Stiles Stilinski he remembered before everything went wrong. It was like he was a whole different person. Lydia was right; he couldn't be like that. He couldn't be like every boy she had ever dated. He was supposed to be different from all the others. He needed to be different. He had to go back to her.

After spending about a half an hour gathering up the nerve, Stiles drove to his girlfriend's house. In several hours' time, he had called her twelve times, sent her thirty-seven text messages, and thrown seventeen rocks at her window. He really messed up this time.

Stiles may have thought that Lydia was completely ignoring him. The truth is that she really wanted to, but she just couldn't. So, regardless of the supposed willpower she said she would have when she got home, she heard her phone beep for every one of his texts. She heard it play their song for every one of his calls. She heard the small ding on her window of every rock. Each one made her heart break a little more; and eventually she decided to call it a night and cry herself to sleep. Little did she know that Stiles was doing the same thing just outside her window.

When she woke up the next morning, she took extra care to make sure she had enough makeup to cover the fact that she had been crying all night. As she got ready for school, she told herself that she was going to be strong. She told herself that she wasn't going to talk to him, look at him, or even be around him if she could help it. She had decided all of these things…

And then her resolve broke as soon as she stepped out her door.

There in the middle of her lawn was Stiles Stilinski. As she walked closer to him, she realized that he had tear stains on his cheeks that matched hers before she made sure to wipe them clean. She got on her knees next to him and gently shook him awake.

"Lydia," he said once he came to. "Lydia, I'm so sorry," he told her, tears beginning to flow down his face once again.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," she replied, gently brushing his hair in an attempt to soothe him."

"It isn't okay. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that. I shouldn't have been that boyfriend. Lydia, you were right. I can't be that guy. I don't want to. It's just…when he called you…I thought…I don't know what I thought. I…"

"Stiles, I know. It's okay. I should have told you that he and I were friends. I guess I just didn't want you to worry. You do have a right to be concerned, Stiles, but you don't need to be."

Stiles pulled on her hand so that she would come down to lie next to him. "I love you so much, Lyd," he told her, his voice cracking due to the fact that he was still crying.

She wiped the tears from his cheek with her thumb and replied, "I love you too, Stiles. So much."

Stiles and Lydia were late to school that day.

A few years later, Stiles and Lydia were sitting on a park bench right next to the lake. It was their favorite spot in all of Beacon Hills because it was one of the few places where, no matter what craziness was going on around them, they could just relax and enjoy life. It was for this reason that Stiles knew that this would be the perfect place to do what he was about to do.

Stiles gently removed his arm from around Lydia's shoulders, causing her head to slump slightly as she had to adjust to no longer having his chest as her pillow, and turned slightly toward her and just stared at her for a moment. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he finally began talking. "Lydia," he began, grabbing her hands in his. "We've known each other for basically our entire lives, and I've been in love with you for the majority of that time. When you dared me to kiss you all those years ago, I couldn't figure out why I was so disappointed in the fact that I didn't actually get to kiss you. I know now that that was the day I started falling in love with you. We've been through a lot of crazy stuff since then; stuff that our seven-year-old selves would never believe in a million years. But we made it through all of that stuff because we had each other. I know I would have completely lost my mind without you, Lyd. We kept each other sane. We made each other better. And to this day, you still continue to make me better." Stiles took a pause in his speech in order to move from his seat on the bench and into the classic down-on-one-knee-position.

"Lydia, I love you so much. I love you more than I ever believed was possible to love anyone."

Lydia, who had long since began silently crying, removed her hands from her mouth and said, "I love you too, Stiles."

Stiles smiled at these words and continued. "Lydia Martin, would you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?"

Lydia jolted up out of her seat so fast she probably would have knocked it over if it wasn't bolted to the ground. For one split second, he feared that she was getting up to run away, but then she knelt down on the ground in front of him and kissed him with so much passion that the two wound up falling onto the grass. When they finally came up for air, Stiles asked her, "So that's a yes then?"

"Of course it's a yes, Stilinski. It's always been a yes."

The day was finally here. This was Stiles and Lydia's wedding day. The church was completely packed with people. Pretty much the entire town showed up to support the bride and groom on their special day.

Stiles was being…well, Stiles. He kept bouncing up and down on his heels and doing whatever else he could do to keep from standing still. Scott, who was his best man, thought he was going to have to nail his feet to the floor to get him to stop fidgeting. "Dude, you're gonna be fine." He tried reassuring him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just so excited to see her."

"You've seen her loads of times before, Stiles. I'm pretty sure she's gonna look the same," he retorted in a joking manner.

Never had Scott McCall been so wrong.

The moment he saw her, he stopped moving. He simply stood completely still, gazing in awe at the woman who was about to become his wife. Stiles had seen his fiancée look pretty gorgeous before, but never had he seen her like this. She was absolutely flawless. She was like an angel. As per usual, Stiles was left speechless of the beauty that was Lydia Martin.

Lydia took her time walking down the aisle. She was wearing even higher shoes than she usually wears and she was not about to make a fool of herself on her wedding day. As she was walking, the thought popped into her head that she was so thankful that Stiles wasn't the one who had to walk down the aisle instead of her. My, what a disaster that would be. She had to keep herself from bursting out laughing at the thought of him tripping and stumbling his way up to her. She was able to hold back the laughter, but she could not suppress the huge smile that made its way onto her face. And when he returned the smile back to her, she thought for sure she was going to go weak in the knees. Somehow, however, she made it up to her love without any problem.

Sheriff Stilinski was sitting in the pew on the right and Lydia's mother was sitting in the one on the left. Lydia's mother, like Stiles, had never seen her little girl so beautiful. She saw that smile that came on her face, and she saw that smile get returned triple fold on his face. She knew that those two were meant to be. If she were honest with herself, she knew it a long time ago. She remembered when Lydia was seven and Stiles was nine and the Sheriff was joking with her and Claudia about how those two were going to get married someday. She and Claudia just rolled their eyes at him, thinking he was being ridiculous. But I think that they all knew that their kids would be together forever. She looked over at the Sheriff sitting by himself in the pew on the right of her and oh how she longed to see Claudia sitting right next to him. She knew that she was up there watching the most important day of her son's life. She wouldn't miss it for the world. "I know you're up there crying right along with me, Claudia," she whispered up at the sky before she put her focus back on her daughter.

Neither of them knew how they managed to say what they were supposed to say. All either can remember is staring into the others' eyes, whispering I love you's, and being completely immersed in each other. The two were on autopilot as they said repeated their vows, only breaking out of their trance when they heard the minister say, "You may now kiss your bride." He kissed her like their whole lives depended on that moment, and when he pulled away, she couldn't help but notice how his eyes were shining

Like pretty lights.


End file.
